Star Light a Harry Potter spin off
by CrimsonRomancex
Summary: a spin off about a young hogwards student named maria and her hippogriff Star light
1. Star light

What was that?

I was on my way down and see Hagrid when a sudden movement near the edge of the forbidden forest caught my attention. I watched the trees and, after a moment, I heard the screech of, what sounded like, a giant bird. I ran towards the sound of the creature but slowed to a stop at the very edge of the forest: no pupil was allowed to go in there. Then I heard the screech again only this time it cut off with a gurgle. I couldn't leave it no matter what it was. I ran through the forest tripping over tree roots in my haste until I came to a small clearing and I saw what had been making the noise. A giant creature with the head of an eagle and the body of a horse lay on the ground covered in, what was unmistakably, blood and It was defiantly dead. I signed and went to turn away when I saw something small at the bottom of a nearby tree, nestled among the roots. I causally moved towards it. It wasn't until I was nearly on top of it that I realized that it was the same odd creature as the one lying dead a few feet away but it was clear that with was a baby. It was so small, new-born size, with dark brown feathers and a small pair of wings. It was lightly shivering with the cold.

Without thinking I removed my cloak and wrapped it around the sleeping creature but as I lifted it onto my chest its eyes opened and it fixed me with a piercing gaze: it eyes were the most beautiful colour blue I had ever seen. After a few seconds it let out a low chirp and rested its head on my chest and fell back to sleep.

* * *

I burst through Hagrid's front door, dripping wet from the rain that had started hammering down outside. Fang came bounding up to me fascinated by the creature fast asleep in my arms. Hagrid entered the room, a few moments after fang, carrying a tray with two mugs of tea.

"What took ya so long Maria? I was starting to worr…"

Hagrid fell silent as he stared at the baby creature in my arms. His eyes went wide and the tray he had been carrying clattered to the floor. The two mugs smashed and hot tea flew everywhere but Hagrid hardly seemed to notice.

"I found him…" I said in a small voice "…I couldn't just leave him there, all alone."

Hagrid seemed to come back to himself and he ushered me into a chair next to the fire.

"Alone? That can't be right a hippogriff would never…"

"A hippo-what?"

"A hippogriff, they're very proud magical creatures. It's not in there nature to just abandon their young…"

"But he wasn't abandoned! His mother was killed."

"Killed?! Not many things could kill a fully grown hippogriff." Hagrid mused.

I was about to tell Hagrid the whole story when a low chirp interrupted me. I looked down and was, once again, fixed with those ice blue eyes.

"He likes you…" Hagrid chuckled "...Hippogriffs don't usual let humans too near them."

"Why not?"

"It's like I told ya they're very proud creatures…" Hagrid stared at him for a moment then said "… I bet he's hungry."

Hagrid got up and walked into a kitchen like area. There was a lot of banging and clattering until finally Hagrid came back with what was apparently a large glass bottle filled with milk.

"Come on and I'll show ya how ta feed him."

* * *

"Have ya got a name for him?"

"Huh?" I dragged my eyes from the baby hippogriff trying to walk around the hut to Hagrid and admitted,

"I haven't really thought about it." I could feel my cheeks warming with embarrassment. Hagrid chuckled,

"Well he needs a name."

I thought for a moment trying to think of a good name but all I could think about was how I had found him in the Forbidden forest with only the moon and star light to see by….

"What about Star Light?" I asked Hagrid, he smiled and gestured to the hippogriff and said;

"Call him it and see if he comes." I stared at Hagrid for a moment, not entirely sure if he was being serious, before I turned to the baby hippogriff and called,

"Star Light." The hippogriff looked up at me and chirped but he didn't move. I called again,

"Star Light." This time he walked right up to me and sat down at my feet. I patted his head and muttered to him, "Good boy." He chirped again and rubbed his head agents my leg. Hagrid chuckled again and I looked up at him with a curious expression,

"He won't be too happy when ya leave." As if he could understand Hagrid's words Star Light ruffled his feathers and hissed at him.

"I'll come and visit every day." I promised Star Light as I lifted him onto my lap and hugged him tightly.

And so I did.


	2. 5 years later

I was only 16 when the great battle of Hogwarts took place but like many others I tried to stay behind so I could fight the death eaters: even though professor McGonagall strictly told us that you had to be 17 or over in order to stay and fight.

After the teachers had evacuated the younger student professor McGonagall checked to make sure no underage wizards' had stayed behind. Luckily, or perhaps very unluckily, when she came to where I was standing something, about 10 feet, behind me caught her attention.

"Absolutely not, Creevey, go! And you, Peakes." I signed in relief as she walked passed me.

After that she didn't come back and I was sent to fight in the grounds.

* * *

The battle was a blur of red and green lights. It was almost impossible to tell who was a friend and who was an enemy but somehow we all managed it.

Time was impossible to keep track of. One moment, it seemed, I was battling a witch in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds to then suddenly ending up in the forbidden forest duelling a death eater I didn't know.

He was good, I couldn't seem to be able to hit him but he couldn't hit me with a spell either. We duel like that for what seemed like hours until another two death eater joined him.

So it was three on one: So unfair.

I realised very quickly that I wasn't going to survive this attack without a miracle and my miracle came in the form of a large dark creature, which swooped down from above the trees and onto two of the three death eater. The two it had landed on didn't even have time to scream: the third let out a piercing shriek and ran. I was shaking with fear until I heard the giant creature give a soft low chirp that I would know anywhere

"Star Light!" He turned and looked at me: his blue eyes sparkling. He let out another chirp and walked towards me, I patted his head in gratitude and then flung my arms around him and whispered into the feathers on his neck,

"Thank-you." He ducked his head down until it rested on my shoulder and for the first time in a long time I felt safe.

Suddenly there was another flash of green light and Star light fell to the forest floor.

I stood there for a moment looking down at him unable to comprehend what had just happened because it was impossible that Star Light could be dead. But the truth was that he was dead. My eyes pricked but I didn't cry. I heard the sound of a man's voice whooping with glee, I recognised the voice, it was the voice of the third death eater: He had killed Star Light. I didn't think I simply acted. I ran, following the sound of the death eaters' voice, it wasn't until I was back in the school ground that I could see the man: he was preoccupied: dulling another student. So I simply aimed and my curse hit his unprotected back, he fell to the ground. And I passed out.

* * *

The next thing I remember was opening my eyes to see a familiar face: Ginny Weasley. She smiled at me and I said before I could stop myself,

"Star Light is dead." I couldn't speak louder than a whisper.

"Oh Maria…" She signed, Ginny had known about Star Light and how I had found him during our first year.

"I want my mum." It wasn't until the words were out that I realised just how much I wanted that: for her to be here with me.

"It's all right, its ok. We're going to get you inside."

"But I want to go home; I don't want to fight any more!"

"I know," Ginny's voice broke as she spoke "it's going to be alright."

She said as she reached out and held my hand.


End file.
